


Surprise Me

by m7callis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7callis/pseuds/m7callis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla discovers Laura has a secret art talent. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Me

“...And for your safety, please do not leave your dorms until further notice. Thank you Silas.” 

“Well, looks like we are having a night in,” Laura says from her desk chair, as she's watching the screen upload her latest vlog. 

“Is that a problem?” I said, rising from the bed and strolling over to my human. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheeks. I felt the muscle in her cheek flex, indicating her smile. 

“Of course not, I just don’t know what we can do,” she said, reaching her hand up to tangle in my hair. 

“I have a few ideas,” I said grazing at her ear. She smiled again.

“Except it’s your time of the month,”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t do anything,” I said my hand roaming underneath the hem of her shirt. She pushed herself away from me and turned her chair around to face me. She put her hand on my chest and shook her head.

“Nope, cuz that’s unfair,” she said standing up and heading to the fridge. I sat on her bed and picked up the closest book. “Carm, you know our out of blood right?” she said. I didn’t answer her and turned the page. “Carm? When was the last time you fed?” she said striding over to me. I shrugged. It’s been two days. She sat next to me. “Carm go find blood, no one will be walking around campus so it’s a perfect time. 

I sighed and ditched the book, snaking my arms around her waist. “And leave you? I couldn’t possibly do such a thing,” I said using my best seduction eyes. 

She smiled for a second, but didn’t let me win. “Carm, go.” She said before standing up. I groaned. 

“Okay creampuff, I’ll be back soon.” I got up and slipped on my leather jacket, kissed my girl's cheek and left.

After killing a few deer and snagging a bunch of blood bags later I went back to my room feeling full and satisfied with enough blood bags to last me about a month. I opened the door and restocked the fridge, my tiny girlfriend lounging on her bed, a notebook and pencil in hand. I couldn’t help but smile at how focused she looked, her brows furrowed and her tongue between her teeth. I sat at the edge of her bed, facing her.

“Whatcha got there cupcake?” 

“Shhh,” That shocked me, but I smiled at her again. Admiring her thinking face. She looked up at me, her thinking face fading into a blush and shy smile when her eyes met mine. “Stay right there she,” she said. I obliged. Her eyes kept darting from me to her paper, her eyebrows pulled together. 

I sat there for about ten minutes before her eyebrows let up and she smiled down at her paper. She closed her book, dropped it on the bed and stood up and headed for the fridge. “Want to watch Glee with me? It’s the Brittana wedding,” she asked while taking out a grape soda and opening it up.

“What? You’re not going to show me what’s in that notebook?” 

“You can look, but you have to promise not to laugh,”

“I promise,” I said, but that wasn’t enough for her. She crossed the room and held out her pinky in front of me. I wrapped my own around hers and held her gaze. She couldn’t help smiling at me, which made me smile too. I wanted to kiss her. I pulled her closer to me by her pinky and grazed my lips over hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, our teeth clashing a little because of the smiles. She put her soda on the desk and sat down behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist while I opened the book. 

She rested her head on my shoulder as I flipped open to the first page. It was a sketch. The first was a detailed drawing of the front of the silas building. Complete with it’s castle style dorms and trees on the lawn. I flipped the page. The next was a drawing of a man’s face. He wore a cap on his head. He looked strong, but his eyes were soft.

“Is this your dad?” I asked, turning my head to look at her. She nodded, obviously shy. I kissed her cheek. The next was a drawing of LaFontaine, their face serious, like they’re getting ready for battle. The last one was of me. Well, my face. My hair curly, my lips pulled into a half smile. This was amazing.

“Was this what you were working on today?” I asked her. She shook her head and reached over me to flip the page over. The last drawing was another of me, except it was my whole body. I was sitting. One leg folded down resting on the ground, the other propped up with my elbow resting on it. My head was turned sideways, and it looked like I was laughing. It was incredibly detailed. Beautiful. It spoke something. I stared at the picture for a while, taking it all in. I could tell Laura was getting nervous for my reaction, I could hear her heartbeat quickening behind me. I gently put the book down and turned myself around to face her.

I looked into her big brown eyes and softly rubbed my thumb along her cheek. “It’s beautiful, Laura. Honestly, these are some of the best sketched I have ever seen, and I’m 300.” She smiled, making me smile too and my heart flutter. I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. “How come you never told me about your secret talent before?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, I didn’t think I was that good. Plus, you’re like 300, you’ve seen the best art in the world,” I kissed her again. 

“And now I can add this to the list,” I said, touching the drawing. “You’re always surprising me Laura Hollis.”

“What happens when I stop?” She asked.

“Never,” I said, leaning in for another soft kiss. 

“I love you, you stupid vampire,” 

“I love you too you little human.” I meant those words more than she would ever know.


End file.
